Abbey of Metallurgy
"Greatsmith below, in the forge of the world, I call to you. Give my hands the strength to bend, the skill to shape, and the unerring resolve to imbue my craft with your blessing" - Mantra of the Metallurgist The Abbey of Metallurgy is an organisation in the Kingdom of Whytehold. They are a secretive group of mages and blacksmiths who produce some of the greatest weapons and armour in the world. They are an incredibly exclusive group, simply entering the Abbey as an apprentice requires extensive training in earth magic and smithing. The Abbey of Metallurgy worship the Greatsmith, a mysterious god of craftsmen and metal, who they alone seem to worship. They consider they greatest way of worshipping the Greatsmith to be creating something their god can be proud of. The Abbey are as dogmatic and zealous as any religious group. By the time one becomes a true acolyte of the Abbey they would have been indoctrinated into the tenets and traditions of the Abbey, which mostly revolve around secrecy and craftsmanship. Beliefs and Traditions The Abbey of Metallurgy believe that the Greatsmith created the world, and that creation is the holiest of activities, particularly metalworking. They believe that metalworking is what makes humanity special, as no other creatures have ever utilised smelting. Metallurgists do not rely on the Greatsmith for anything, as they believe that their god wants them to use their own power and skill to complete their goals, as well as the tools they craft with the Greatsmith's blessing. They believe the Greatsmith forged humanity, and trusts in his own craftsmanship. It is up to each and every person to not waste the body that was forged for them, and to use it wisely, as they would with any master-crafted tool. It is important to the Metallurgists to respect worthy creations. To the Metallurgists, it is unthinkable to tear down a monument or destroy a great weapon. They consider all master craftsmen to be honourable and worthy people, even if those craftsmen do not believe in the Greatsmith. For this reason, the Abbey is a patron to masons, carpenters, and engineers across Whytehold. Additionally, they greatly respect the scientists and mechanics of Erdannia, even though they may be foes. It is also important for the Metallurgists that their hard-won secrets of metalworking remain secret. Their special magical alloys, the strongest in the world, were discovered through the efforts of many metallurgists over centuries, and given with the blessing of the Greatsmith. To give knowledge of these most holy of alloys to those who do not revere the Greatsmith would be sacrilegious, and would be giving an advantage to their foes. For the same reason, the Metallurgists do not give out their creations without due consideration. Their creations can be purchased, and this money is used to fund the Abbey, but they will not sell their creations to strangers, or those they consider dishonourable. Often, worthy knights and soldiers will receive gifts from the Abbey, if they perform great deeds. When a knight makes a pledge, they are often given a gift from the Abbey. If a knight does not receive such a gift, it is usually a sign that the Abbey doesn't like them for whatever reason. Though the Metallurgists are often secluded and stay away from the general goings-on of Whytehold, the quality of the gifts given by the Abbey is usually a silent signal of their approval. The Abbey hates nothing more than great creations going to waste, and this is largely why they sell and gift their creations so prolifically across Whytehold. A sword that sits on a shelf is not fulfilling its purpose, and so the effort put in by the creator is wasted. If a Metallurgist sees one of their creations being mistreated or unused, they're likely to take it straight back without even asking. Like all Whyteholders, the Metallurgists respect strength, honour, and wisdom. However, they also consider creativity and innovation to be a trait worthy of recognition, and encourage it among their acolytes. An acolyte who can create a new and powerful piece of armour or weaponry is treated with great respect, and often promoted. When crafting something, it is important to the Metallurgists to not doubt oneself, and be entirely single-minded during the item's creation. Deliberation and indecisiveness will surely ruin the metal. Metal is stubborn and steadfast, and so a metalworker must be equally so if he wants to bend it into shape. After an item's creation, it can then be critiqued Magic "Take it from me, kid. If you ever come up against a metallurgist, drop your weapons and run away. They'll stop bullets in mid-air, melt your gun in your hands, and force your sword into your own stomach. If you're not careful, they'll use your own belt buckle against you. And that's before they even get close..." - Erdannian Sergeant's advice to a soldier. The Metallurgists of the Abbey all have training in a unique from of earth magic that allows for the manipulation of metal. They are very secretive about this technique and are one of the only groups on Coryphiel with the power to control metal. The powers of a Metallurgist can include being able to telekinetically manipulate metal, the ability to summon temporary metallic creations, the ability to improve their own or their allies weapons and armour, and in some cases even the ability to melt metal at will. In addition, the Metallurgists are expert enchanters, and can imbue metal with powerful properties. As evidenced by their magical alloys, they are even able to create innately magical metals. Though they are religious, they are not priests in the way that Light, Dark, or Draconic worshippers can be, and instead rely on their own magical prowess, rather than gifts from their god. As such, they are almost all mages, though some sorcerers are allowed into the Abbey if they have the talent. Ranking Within the Metallurgists there is a strict ranking system, and multiple sects of the organisation. Apprentices Apprentices are the lowest ranking members of the Abbey, and are not fully metallurgists yet. They must go through many years of training before they can truly become a metallurgist. Cobalt Acolytes Cobalt Acolytes are metallurgists who are strong warriors with martial training. They are the bulk of the Abbey's militant force, being trained to wield weapons alongside their magic. They are sent into war, and specialise more in combat magic than the enchanting that other acolytes may use. Silver Acolytes Silver Acolytes are of equal rank to the Cobalt Acolytes, but are more intelligent and academic. They study metallurgy deeply, and are powerful magic users. They are also great enchanters. Brass Acolytes Brass Acolytes are of equal rank to Cobalt and Silver Acolytes, but are less involved in magic or combat, and instead devote their efforts to machinery and mechanics. They are great craftsmen, and use their magic minorly to aid in the construction of great weapons of warfare, and modern mechanical devices. Steel Acolytes Steel Acolytes are the commanders of the Abbey. Powerful warriors and magic users who are deadly in combat, and command groups of other metallurgists. They are often also knights, and are greatly respected across the Kingdom of Whytehold, and feared by their foes. Gold Acolytes Gold Acolytes are the great minds of the Abbey. They are the driving force in innovation and science, and are powerful enchanters and magic users. They are equal in rank to the Steel Acolytes. The Platinum Acolyte The Platinum Acolyte is the head of the Abbey. They are the voice of the Greatsmith, and the representative of the Abbey in all political functions. Additionally, the Platinum Acolyte is easily the most powerful mage in the Abbey, and perhaps all of Whytehold. They are the equal of an Archmage. Politics The Abbey of Metallurgy are one of the main factions of the High Court of Whytehold, and as such has great political sway. However, due to their mysterious pseudo-religious nature, their advice is often ignored by other members of the court, and often find themselves butting heads with the priesthood of the light. Nevertheless, they are incredibly necessary to the kingdom as they supply all the most powerful weapons, armour, and technology. Therefore when matters of arms and technology are brought up, they have the most influence on the court.